Spirit of a Dragon
by tsukikishi20
Summary: When Hermione starts to come of age, strange things start happening. She's able to hear things nobody else should, see things clearer than the average human being. Controlling wandless magic becomes easy, and she's stronger, than she's been before. It isn't until her mother tells her what's going on with her body that she understands things are about to change. Fleur/Hermione.
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! So this is an answer fic to Tsukura Rakugaki's challenge fic, 'A Dragon's Heart'. This WILL be a futa fanfiction, so those who don't like that kind of thing, turn away now. Those who would like to continue onwards, please enjoy! :)_

**Warnings: This will contain futa, meaning a girl with a penis, and this will be Fleur/Hermione pairing. There will also be sexual scenes, but I will give a heads up in case you want to skip those parts.**

Also! The plot belongs to **Tsukura Rakugaki**! As I mentioned before, this is an answering story, I do hope its okay…and that you all enjoy it!

Now enjoy the story!

**P.s. This is to Tsukura Rakugaki, I used a different title so that it doesn't get confusing with any other answer fics to your prompt, but if it has to be the title you gave I will change it, just let me know! **

**Prologue**

Sunlight streamed through the window between the slit of the curtains, caressing the face of a young brunette in her bed, giving her a gentle awakening. Feeling the warmth from the sun, Hermione let out a little groan before getting out of bed, languidly stretching before walking to her bathroom and getting ready for the day.

Downstairs in the kitchen, you see a woman, about mid-30s with curly, brown hair, at the stove whipping up some breakfast for her family, gently humming a tune. When she turns, you see that she ages well, and has a gentle disposition to her. At the kitchen table, you see a tall gentleman, with brown hair, who doesn't look a day over 40, but take a closer look and you'll see the touch of grey at his temples that belies his youthful appearance. Both adults were waiting for their daughter to come downstairs before eating, but when they heard the sound of the shower running, they knew it was going to be a while before Hermione came, so they both fondly shake their heads and start eating.

_Meanwhile, upstairs…_

Hermione strips out of her sleeping clothes and tosses them in the basket by her closet before jumping in the shower. When she feels the water on her body she lets out a satisfied groan, and becomes more awake. She gathers her shampoo, a mix of cinnamon and spice, and generously lathers it on her bushy hair. After quickly rinsing out her hair she grabs her loufa and applies her body wash, before washing her body. But as she finishes up with her upper body, she trails down but stops short of her waistline; just below her waist, sits a semi-hard penis. Yes, our dear Hermione was born with a fully-functioning penis. Hermione just stares for a second before slowly stroking it to its full 8-inches. She closes her eyes and imagines a tall, blonde girl with the bluest eyes she's ever seen, she just doesn't know who she is, only that she dreams of her and always feels love, arousal, and completion. Hermione imagines caressing this woman, bringing her to ecstasy, the movements on her penis growing more firm and the strokes longer. Just as she brings herself to the edge, she sees those blue eyes and moans loudly before climaxing, shooting rope after rope of cum against her hand and shower walls. She lets out a pleasant sigh before cleaning her walls and finishing washing her body. Once finished with her shower she quickly gets dressed, and heads downstairs.

"Morning mum, morning dad," she says as she nears the kitchen.

"Morning luv," replies her mother, Jean, giving her a quick peck on her cheek, before handing her the plate with breakfast. Breakfast consisting of, 3 eggs over-easy, 3 sausages, 5 pieces of bacon, 2 pieces of peal meal bacon, 2 pieces of toast with butter and jam, and a large class of orange juice. Oh yes, Hermione had a very large appetite; ever since she was a kid she always ate so much, yet stayed so fit and lean. She also had a very high body temperature. In the winter her peers would be bundled up, whereas she would be in a thin sweater and pants and still be okay. Needless to say, some people thought she was crazy, while others were jealous.

"Morning pumpkin," answers her father, Dave, looking over his newspaper. Hermione heads to the table giving her dad a peck on his cheek, before sitting down and digging in. She finishes her breakfast in record time before heading out, quickly shouting a "bye" before racing out the door.

**A/N:** I know this may seem like an abrupt chapter, but it's just a starting point, I promise to get better! *sweat drops*

**A/N (2):** I also would love any feedback, but no flames please, and be gentle…I'm new to writing…

**A/N (3): **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! **_

_**Sorry taking so long with the update! I couldn't figure out where to go from my first chapter, but here is the second one! It's a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I'll do my best to update more frequently, but no promises! Lol!**_

_**Now onwards to the story!**_

**Chapter 1**

It is such a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, yes…what a beautiful day indeed. Hermione smiles and takes a deep breath of the summer air before starting up a little jog and heading to her favourite place; yes, you guessed it, the library! She's spent many hours at this library, just reading and relaxing. She was such a frequent visitor that the librarian actually hired her as a library help for the summer. It certainly made Hermione's summer all the better!

Humming a random tune Hermione arrives at the library and with a quick 'hello' to Mrs. Johnston, she started to work. First thing on the agenda is organizing and restocking all the 'return' books. _"Alright let's do this!"_ Hermione thinks to herself. She turns to her left and finds all the books she has to put away, and then she gets to work. First things first though, she has to sort them out into their rightful piles.

_**60 minutes later….**_

"Finally!" Hermione whispers to herself, "now to put them all away." First off, the history section, so grabbing the ladder from the back, Hermione heads to the section solely for history. _This would be so much easier if I could use magic, sighs…well can't do anything about that now, after all there are quite a few muggles around, oh well…_Grabbing the pile she starts putting them away, but she didn't realize how big some of them were so they ended up blocking her vision; but really, since when has Hermione ever let anything stop her from doing something? So carefully, Hermione climbs the ladder, step by step, but the books end up wobbling a bit, and as if it were in slow motion, the top book started descending to the ground, but just as it was about to drop, it froze in the air, and we see it slowly ascend back to the top of the pile. _Phew, that was a close one…I better be more careful, good thing no one is ever really in the history sections, which is both equally disappointing and not, as I'm sure someone would definitely not have missed the use of magic…_Yes, Hermione just performed a wandless and wordless spell. _When was it I wonder? When I started using wandless and wordless spells…_

**Flashback (Hermione's POV)**

I was in the library, this being before I started working there for Mrs. Johnston, and I was browsing through the history section, as I love reading about history, on the ladder with wheels, when I finally spotted a book of interest. I had it in my grasp, but I lost my balance, and in order for me to save myself I had to drop the book. However, I hate harming books, but there was nothing I could do; I could only chant _Wingardium Leviosa_, over and over, with my eyes shut tight, and when I opened them again, the book was right in front of my face.

**Flashback Ends (Continued in Hermione's POV)**

Ever since then, I started practicing on my own, and even started working out more, as I realized it took a lot of energy and strength to do wandless/wordless magic. I didn't know I had such a knack for it. Along with training however, I realized that my self-confidence has also increased, and dare I say it, I look bloody good too. My body and my magic are changing, I realized, and it feels good, but also scary…Maybe I should talk to mum about this? There are many other things I'd like to ask her too…especially those dreams. They always feel so real, the pain, the power, and the love I feel. And then there's that image of that gorgeous blonde woman. I don't even know her, yet when I sleep at night all I want, is to dream about her…I want to touch her, be inside her, feel her walls clenching around me as my seed flows into her, but I also want to hold her, tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me; I want to make her happy, protect her, but I don't even know her, yet I feel without her I will never feel complete. Thinking about her makes me feel safe, loved, and strong. I would do anything to protect her, if only I knew who she was.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel something poking my jeans, only to realize its mini H, yes I named my penis mini Hermione, so curse me. Sigh…I really need to get back to work. Well the history section is almost done, so I'll finish that quickly and then head on to the next section.

_**3 hours later…**_

_Phew, that should do it._..that wasn't so bad I got all the books put away now. I look at my watch, _shit,_ it's already 1pm, and I started at 9am today, well I guess it's time for lunch. _Hmm, what should I have for lunch? I'm starving!_ First things first, I have to put the cart back. I head to where Mrs. Johnston is at the front and leave the cart beside her.

"Thank you Hermione," Mrs. Johnston says with a gentle smile. Ever since the first time I was in the library when I was, I believe 9 years old, Mrs. Johnston has always treated me like her child, she and her husband, Mr. Johnston, don't have any children, so they always looked after me and treated me like theirs. In a way, she actually reminds me of Professor McGonagall, who took me under her wing since my first year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Johnston took me under hers when I would run to the library to escape all the kids that bullied me at school. In another lifetime, I feel like should Mrs. Johnston and Professor McGonagall ever meet, they'd be the best of friends, they remind me so much of each other. Anyways, food time!

"Is it okay if I go grab lunch now Mrs. J?"

"Sure thing dear, I'll see you in an hour."

So with a quick wave bye, I head out to my favourite diner, the Phoenix. The Phoenix was only a 10 minute walk away, and it's my favourite place to eat. It's owned by this lady named Yuri, she's Japanese, and her partner Christine, Chris for short, who was born here. They've been together since their college years, 20 years now I believe? They're so beautiful together! They were the first people besides Mrs. Johnston, that I told about my condition, and they were so accepting of me, they've always taken care of me, especially when they found out I was bullied, they were really protective of me, and whenever I was hurt they would always feed me and patch me up. They're also the best friends of my mum and dad. All four of them went to school together. Actually, the first time I met Yuri and Chris, was when my mum said we were visiting her friends' restaurant, it was so much fun! And the diner is so homey, and you just can't help but relax.

Before I realized it, I was standing at the front entrance of the Phoenix. When I walked in the doors jingled, and I could see Yuri at the front, so I walk towards her and saw her head perk up as if she could sense my presence, she did, and she had a bright smile on her face when she saw me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Konichi wa, Hermione," Yuri greeted me.

"Konichi wa, Yuri-san," I reply back, as I head to my usual seat in the corner.

"Your usual today Hermione?"

"Yes please! Oh! And dessert so I can bring it to Mrs. J, later." Yuri laughs and heads to the back to give the order. While I wait for my order, I look out the window, and look across the street at the park, all the children playing and laughing, it makes me feel happy, knowing that people can still laugh, still play, despite everything the world throws at us. Then I start thinking about my dreams…In some of them, I'm in the sky looking down, fire is everywhere, but I don't feel the heat, I feel invincible. Others, I'm in a great big field, where the grass is so green, and I feel calm and content with my loved one in my arms, once again it's the blonde woman. Another dream I have reoccurs frequently, where I smell death, I see darkness, I hear screams of pain and agony, but they always sound so far away, and then I feel hopeless. All I can do is scream in rage, and pain, but no sounds come out, just fire…big, strong streams of fire spurt out of my mouth attacking everything around me. Then I feel the anger, and I feel a burst of strength flow through me, my body ignites, literally, and I find the strength to fight again. I never know where it comes from, but I always see my love there, holding my hand reminding me that she's there for me. I can't wait until the day I meet my love, my only love…

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione!" I jump a bit, startled out of my thoughts, only to see Chris and Yuri looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking…" I sheepishly shrug.

"Yeah we noticed…are you okay luv?" Chris asks me. I nod my head, and take a deep breath.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks…" I can feel my heart calm its beating.

"Was it the dreams again..?" Yuri asked. My silence must have given her my answer, because next thing I knew both her and Chris were hugging me. I felt safe and comforted, just like in my mum's arms. Yes, I told Chris and Yuri about my dreams, because for some reason, they would have this knack for knowing when something is wrong with me, it's either magic, or they have a really sharp intuition.

"I'm okay guys, thank you…" I say while I just relish in their comfort. They look at me a second judging if I'm telling the truth, before simultaneously nodding their heads.

"If you ever need anything honey, just let us know okay?" Yuri said, Chris nodding in agreement.

"I will, thanks again guys," They both kiss me on the forehead before getting back to work, and while they go back to work; I dig into my delicious lunch! If you're wondering, my lunch consists of two cheeseburgers with every topping except pickles, yuck, a poutine, and a salad, and a large ginger-ale to finish it off! I quickly eat it, and finish in 20 minutes, just in time for the dessert I see Chris bringing over, as well as a take-out container for Mrs. Johnston. Dessert was a marble chocolate cake, with vanilla icing and white chocolate sprinkles, along with chocolate and caramel drizzle. I finished the cake in 5 minutes. Just as I was wiping my face and washing my hands with a hot towel wipe, Yuri comes with the bill. I look down and see that she's only charging me for dessert. I open my mouth to protest, when she shushes me with a finger on her mouth. I pout, before reluctantly agreeing, and paying for the dessert. As she turns away though, I drop a large tip on the table. She sees it, but before she opens her mouth to protest, I've already waved and run out the door. I turn back for a sec to see her shake her head with a fond smile, before jogging back to the library.

I arrived at the library quicker than I thought, but then again, I did run a little haha. I see Mrs. Johnston there, and quickly head over to her to drop off her dessert. She smiles and mouths 'thank you' before going back to work. I give her one back, and head back to work myself.

_**A/N: Sorry if the changes in POV are confusing, but I found it was a little easier to write in Hermione's POV, instead of a narrators POV. But for future references, I might switch back and forth, but I will always note when I do. I hope this chapter was okay…Reviews are welcomed! But no flames please! Until next time! ^_^**_


End file.
